


Herzblatt

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Cupido - Freeform, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	Herzblatt

Tom Hilde, sein Herzblatt ist Trumpf  
Tom verdrehte genervt de Augen, als Fanni selbstvergessen wohl zum tausendsten Mal aus tiefstem Herzen seufzte. Obwohl er schon ahnte, wohin der Blick des Jüngeren gehen würde, stützte er sich auf die Bande und beobachtete nun seinerseits ebenfalls Domen.  
Der junge Slowene, der gerade vor wenigen Wochen volljährig geworden war, saß mit offenem Sprunganzug und eine leere Flasche, deren Inhalt er sich vor wenigen Minuten über den Kopf gegossen hatte, in der Hand haltend, auf einer der Bänke in der prallen Sonne. Domens schmaler Brustkorb hob und senkte sich mit jedem Atemzug und brachte die Wassertropfen, die aus den dunklen Haaren auf die blasse Haut tropfte zum Glitzern.  
Fanni stöhnte gequält wimmernd auf.  
Tom schnaubte und zog sein Handy aus seiner Hosentasche. Er löste seinen Blick nur kurz von der Darbietung seines besten Freundes und auch der unbedarften Zurschaustellung des Slowenen und scrollte durch seine Kontakte, bis er schließlich Lars‘ Nummer fand. Eilig tippte er, immer wieder aufsehend, eine Nachricht an den Physiotherapeuten, „Hey, Larsi. Hast du Zeit?“ Er brauchte nicht lange auf eine Antwort zu warten, allerdings war sie unerwarteter Weise negativ, „Ne, Besprechung mit Clas ...“ „Man ...“, Tom verdrehte die Augen, tippte dann aber eilig weiter, „Pass auf, dass er dich nicht mit Anders verwechselt, sonst kannst du beim Abendessen nicht mehr sitzen...“ Ohne auf eine etwaige Antwort oder Reaktion zu warten, schloss er den Chat auch schon wieder und scrollte, dieses Mal aber eher ziellos durch seine Kontakte, während er das sich weiter entfaltende Schauspiel in zwei Akten zwischen dem norwegischen Exrekordhalter und dem slowenischen, fliegenden Hamster beobachtete, „Tande … Ne … Ahonen … Oh Gott … Stoch … Nicht wirklich … Peter ...“ Hier zögerte er einen Moment, bevor er dann aber doch den Kopf schüttelte und zum nächsten Eintrag scrollte, „Cene! Das ist es ...“  
„Hey Cene, hast du Zeit?“  
„Wer ist das?“  
„Hilde.“  
„Wie kommst du an meine Nummer?“  
„Hast du nun Zeit?“, Tom überging die pikante Frage und bereits wenige Sekunden später verriet ein leises ‚Pling‘, dass er auch schon eine Antwort des Jüngeren erhalten hatte, „Hab ich.“ Gleich darauf piepte es erneut und die nächste Nachricht leuchtete auf dem Bildschirm auf, „Warum?“ Ein kurzes, weiteres Aufstöhnen von Fanni riss ihn kurz aus seiner Konzentration und besorgt sah Tom nun auch gleich in Richtung von Domen. Dieser hatte nun den oberen Teil des Anzugs ausgezogen und trank gerade mit großen Schlucken, die seinen entblößten Adamsapfel auf und ab hüpfen ließen. Kopf schüttelnd riss er sich von dem Anblick los und versuchte auch das immer gequält klingendere Stöhnen seines besten Freundes zu ignorieren, als er sich nun wieder auf den halb geschriebenen Text konzentrierte. Er löschte kurzentschlossen den Entwurf und schrieb dann nur, „Brauche deine Hilfe. Dringend.“ „Ok, was soll ich tun?“, wieder ließ Cene‘s Antwort nicht lange auf sich warten und Tom grinste siegessicher, als er nun seine nächsten Anweisungen für den Jüngeren zu tippen begann.  
Bei seiner Rückkehr zum slowenischen Mannschaftsbus erwartete Domen eine Überraschung. Er blinzelte verwirrt, als er einen pinken, etwas schief gefalteten Zettel, der in ungelenken Druckbuchstaben seinen Namen trug, an der Tür klebend vorfand. Genauer gesagt war der seltsame Brief zwar an ihn adressiert, aber er die ungelenken Herzen und schiefen Penisse, die seinen Namen einrahmten, so wie der darauf festgeklebte kleine, silberne Schlüssel, bescherten ihm dann doch eine Gänsehaut. Eilig, bevor noch jemand das anstößige Dokument entdecken könnte, riss er es von der Tür und setzte sich ins kühle Innere des Wagens.  
Erst im sicheren Inneren, verborgen hinter den dunkel getönten Scheiben, entfaltete er den Brief: Die ungelenke Handschrift, als hätte jemand absichtlich versucht sich zu verstellen, kam ihm nicht bekannt vor und so las er nun neugierig, „Lieber Domen. Wenn du das hier liest, heißt dass dass du den ersten Hinweis für deine Reise in das magische Land der Liebe gefunden hast. Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Falls du wissen möchtest, wer das hier geschrieben hat, komm um 20 Uhr zur 432 Stufe der Schanze. Komm nicht zu spät, sonst findest du im Dunkeln das Schlüsselloch nicht! In Liebe, dein geheimer Verehrer.“  
Seine Hände zitterten, als er den Brief auf sein Knie legte und das Papier glatt strich. Er bemerkte nicht einmal, dass der Rest des Teams nun ebenfalls eingestiegen war und dass Goran ihn durch den Rückspiegel stirnrunzelnd beobachtete. Erst als Peter neben ihm, ihm den Ellenbogen in die Seite rammte, faltete er hastig den Brief zusammen und sah auf, „Was?“ „Wir wollen los.“, wiederholte Peter mit lang erlernter Ruhe im Umgang mit seinen Brüdern und deutete auf den Anschnaller, „Goran wird langsam ungeduldig … Du sollst dich endlich anschnallen.“

Fanni lief mit gesenktem Kopf durch den späten Sommerabend, als er plötzlich gepackt wurde. Gleichzeitig wurde eine Hand über seinen Mund gelegt, als starke Arme ihn um die Ecke der von den Finnen belegten Mannschaftshütte zogen. Fannis Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals als er gegen das harte Holz gedrückt wurde und er starrte überrascht in das breite Grinsen von Tom, der sich gegen ihn drängte, „Wollen wir weiter machen? Oder willst du lieber Domen?“  
Fanni gab einen undefinierbaren Laut von sich und atmete tief durch, als Toms Hände schwer auf seinen Schultern zu liegen kamen und der Ältere sich zu ihm hinunterbeugte, „Also, fassen wir uns kurz. Das hier ist nur für dein Glück, ok?“ Fanni nickte, aber Tom beachtete ihn gar nicht, sondern fuhr in der Rede, die er einstudiert zu haben schien, fort, „Ich kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass du scharf auf den kleinen Slowenen bist.“  
De roten Flecken auf den Wangen des jüngeren Norwegers leuchteten gegen die blasse Haut und endlich schien es auch Tom zu bemerken, „Oh weh, es scheint ja noch schlimmer zu sein, als wir dachten ...“ Mit einer Hand weiterhin Anders festhaltend, zog der langhaarige Norweger nun sein Handy aus der Tasche, wählte hastig und brüllte dann, „Planänderung. Das Küken ist verliebt! Schick ihn in drei Minuten los!“

Fanni und Domen starrten einander an, Fanni hörte sogar auf an der Handschelle, die ihn an den Handlauf des Geländers kettete, zu ziehen. Tom, der zusammen mit Cene das weitere Geschehen vom Schanzentisch aus beobachtete, nickte anerkennend und reichte das Fernglas, das er Alex geklaut hatte, dann an Cene weiter, „Es scheint zu klappen.“  
Sie hörten das Metall der Treppen vibrieren, als Domen mit eiligen Schritten zum gefesselten Norweger lief und konnten denn, während sie das Fernglas immer wieder tauschten, beobachten, wie er sich zu dem Älteren kniete, „Kannst du Lippen lesen?“ „Ne … Peter kann es.“, murmelte Cene und zog das Fernglas zu sich, um den weiteren Ablauf sehen zu können. „Was kann dein Bruder nicht?“, erkundigte sich Tom und eroberte das Fernglas zurück, „Außer modischen Geschmack zu beweisen?“  
Er konnte nun beobachten, wie Domen etwas sagte, das Fanni erröten ließ. Dann versperrte Domens Rücken die kurz die Sicht, aber Tom war sich sicher, dass der Slowene nun bestimmt die Handschelle lösen würde und verteidigte das Fernglas nun gegen den fordernden Slowenen an seiner Seite, „Nicht jetzt!“ „Dann sag mir, was passiert!“, forderte Cene nun unverfroren uns zerrte an dem dünnen Lederriemen, der um seinen Hals hing, „Los!“ „Sie reden … Ich kann es mir gut vorstellen … Fanni bestimmt so: ‚Ach Domen, schon so lange träume ich …‘ Und Domen: ‚Nein … wirklich … Das hätte ich ja nie gedacht ...‘ Hah, siehst du! Domen umarmt ihn und schwenkt die Handschellen … Los, nun küsst euch endlich“, ein lautes Räuspern hinter Tom ließ diesen zusammenzucken, aber als er sich vorsichtig und betont langsam umdrehte, war sein Lächeln schon wieder zurückkehrt, „Hi, Alex. Wir unternehmen gerade was gegen die wachsende sexuelle Frustration innerhalb der Mannschaften. Willst du mitmachen?“

Und während Alex Tom und Cene am Ohr ins Springerlager zerrte und Cene bei seinem Trainer ablieferte, küsste Domen in der Zwischenzeit zum ersten Mal vorsichtig den älteren Norweger. Auch danach blieben der helle und der dunkle Schopf zusammen auf der steilen Treppe stehen und betrachteten einander fest an der Hand haltend, gemeinsam den farbenfrohen Sonnenuntergang.


End file.
